


A Holmes Gift

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But it's there...I promise, Cake, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, pre-sherlolly, season four spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: This is for sherlollyliplocked on tumblr. She asked for a story about birthday cake sharing. It's sort of spoilerish fro season 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesoflauramars (Andromede)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromede/gifts).



> This is pre-Sherlolly. Enjoy ~Lil~

 

"Why are there three cakes?" Sherlock asked.

"I ordered several different kinds," Molly explained as she handed him an extra napkin.

"I can see that Molly. Why?"

She shook her head. "I got your favourite, yellow cake with chocolate frosting, and lemon for me. I didn't know John's favourite, and not everyone likes lemon…"

"No one likes lemon except you, Molly," Sherlock interjected just before taking a bite.

"We've had this conversation, Sherlock. Lots of people like lemon!"

"Sorry, you're right, my great-aunt Muriel likes lemon cake, but she also likes to talk about her gout and smells of mothballs and regret," he teased.

"You don't have to eat the lemon cake, you giant baby! That's why I got you your very own!"

"Well, of course you got me my own cake," he said with a smirk. "It _is_ my birthday, after all."

"And what is this one, Molly?" John asked, trying to stop the cake fight.

Molly gave Sherlock one last glare and turned to the doctor. "It's red velvet."

"Ah, lovely," John said before taking a bite.

"This is good, Molly, but I like yours better," Sherlock commented then shoved another bit into his mouth.

"I'll make you one tomorrow. I need to do some shopping before I come over. I can cook it at Baker Street if it doesn't resemble a war zone," she said.

"FIne, but you know that it will draw Mycroft like flies to excrement."

John coughed then took a drink of water. "That was lovely, Sherlock, really."

Molly and Sherlock laughed.

"How often do you make cake for Sherlock?" John asked.

"Whenever I need to check up on him. I just make one and he shows up."

Sherlock smiled. "It's a Holmes gift."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading ~Lil~


End file.
